runescapefootballfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Jon
Spider-Jon is a long-time member of the RFL and former council member and team owner of the Canifis Catalysts. Introduction to the League Spider-Jon discovered RuneScape Football when he got curious on the RS forums and saw the URFL thread. He saw a ton of people on a waiting list, so he then signed up on Caleb 's NRFL thread, which was made partly so new rookies like himself could get a starting spot and playing time on a team. The league at the time was spread apart as it was now. Bla2600 needed players and messaged Spider-Jon on RS and asked if he wanted to train. He then trained for about 2 hours a day for the entire week. When he played in his first game he did really well, which led to him getting more receptions. Spider-Jon's first team in the NRFL was the Varrock Rams. Teammates consisted of Ghostboy, Bla, Tilt, and Lancer. Waning in RFL Activity Spider-Jon says it was a fun team, and that he wishes that he didn't lose interest in the RFL at the time. At the time, he considered the RFL to be his secondary RuneScape event option; his first was RuneScape Wrestling. RSW at the time was really active and had a lot going on, while the NRFL/URFL was steady. The games for both of the leagues were Friday and Saturday night, and RSW ran during the afternoon to the evenings. So as a 14 year old kid who had nothing to do, Jon stayed on RS all day for RSW (from about 12 to 7pm). After that is when the RFL games would take place, and he would frequently be so tired of playing RuneScape that he wouldnt want to play. Eventually Jon left the league briefly. He wasnt reliable enough to have a proper spot on a team, and since he liked the RSW guys more, he always chose RSW first. He had periods where he wanted to come back and play RuneScape Football, and he sometimes played as a fill-in, but at the time Jon and the RFL didn't mix. "It really goes into the RFL crowd and the RSW crowd, RSW thought the RFL was stupid and our event was better, the RFL thought our event was gay and the members were gay and their game was better. Just different types of people, there was actually one incident that crossed the line for me actually. I dont remember when or what exactly happened but Caleb faked his death by saying he died in a car accident, and at the time a childhood friend of mine died into a car crash and Caleb was trolling so that really rubbed me the wrong way. Before that I didn't have a problem with the RFL but after I seen that I didn't want anything to do with them. Then boredom struck and I noticed most of the RSW crowd was also in the RFL so i joined the bandwagon there." -Spoder-Juan Return of the Spode With the release of RuneScape's "Evolution of Combat" on 20 November 2012, the RSW community began to see its demise. Spider-Jon decided to rejoin the RFL on the same account that he uses to this day, which was in Season 10 for Darklink's Catherby Chargers. Jon only played one game on this team because he wasn't active enough at the time to check the site for game times, and his coach Leo reportedly didnt really communicate with him very efficiently. In the following season, however, he came back full time for Shavrae's Nardah Nirvana. He has been fully active since then. Season 14: Varrock Rams In season 14, Spider-Jon had the best season of his career, making a UB appearance alongside the Varrock Rams, in addition to winning MVP that season. Spider-Jon owes all of his accomplishments in this season to Sharnos, the Varrock Rams' owner at the time.